


Suffocating on Love Original

by Everest_W



Series: Hetalia Fanfictions (All da ships) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America you poor child, Canada swears in French like once, Hanahaki Disease, He coughs up Sunflower petals, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I edited it ohmygod, I originally forgot to add russia in the character list, I write these late at night, It was for Canada, M/M, Oops, Other characters might too, Prussia had Hanahaki in the past, Rated Teen because I don't trust myself, make pasta not war, unrequited love (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest_W/pseuds/Everest_W
Summary: What a nightmare. don't read this. I'm in the middle of writing a new one.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Background: Hanahaki Disease_ ** _ is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they believe they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. _

 

It seemed to be a normal world meeting, despite the fact that America was being kind of quiet. (That was not, in any way, normal.) England and France were bickering, Italy was talking about pasta to a begrudging Germany and Japan, Canada was being squished by Russia and talking to Prussia, and all the other nations were off doing their own thing. Germany had finished his conversation with the other axis and was about to declare the start of the meeting when several loud coughs and footsteps running towards the bathroom were heard. 

 

A cut off “Who?” from England was the only sound that was heard. 

 

“Amérique was just in here, non? So that was him” with those words from France, Canada was already out from under Russia and running towards the bathroom as well.

 

\--------Line Break-----

 

“America?” You would have figured that any room with America in it would be loud enough that a single word from his quiet Canadian brother wouldn't have sounded like a gunshot, but it did. Another cough sounded, but was soon followed with a gag and more coughing. 

 

“Alfred?” Matthew’s voice rang out again through the bathroom, it was louder this time and sounded more concerned. Matthew was opening stalls and getting closer to the one Alfred was in, Alfred realizing he forgot to lock it in the rush of coughing up bloodied sunflower petals. At this point he was too fatigued to get up and lock the stall, as well as the fact he would never have time, Matthew was way too close. He ended up coughing up one more sun yellow petal covered in blood before Matthew got there. The first thing he noticed was the blood on Alfred’s mouth, 

 

“Merde, Alfred, are you alright?” Then he noticed the petals. 

 

“Alfie, Is it-” 

 

“I doesn’t matter, Mattie, He hates me” He said as he got up. 

 

“It’s Ivan Isn’t it? You think he doesn’t love you back, that’s why it’s sunflowers.” Silence. 

 

America soon tried to reply with a “It doesn’t matter, It’s not a big deal-” 

 

“Not a big deal, America, NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU HAVE FLOWERS BLOOMING IN YOUR LUNGS, and it’s not a big deal to you.” 

 

“Mattie, I- It’s not like I can die from it. I would know, the average lifespan from the start is a few years, I’ve lasted forty-”

 

“Mon dieu Alfred, Forty YEARS, the pain must be excruciating.”

 

A heavy breath and a “yeah” Is all Canada needed to get his mind set, he was going to solve this problem, he was going to get them together, or die trying. He internally laughed, ‘Well, I can’t really die, so’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting out where we left off let’s go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! to everyone who gave Kudos and read and a special thanks to the person who commented! Here's the next chapter.

“Come on Alfred, Let’s get you cleaned up.” Canada sighed 

 

“I’m not a kid, I can wash my own face.” Alfred stated putting his hand on Canada’s shoulder for support 

 

“I’ll get the petals then.” That sentence was said with a tone that screamed ‘I swear, so help me god, Alfred If you fight me on this.’ Surprised by the tone he didn’t even know the quieter nation possessed, he begrudgingly agreed. They soon returned to the meeting room to see some nations with concerned looks on their faces (mainly Britain, France, and Italy, although Canada thought he saw a flash of concern flash across the Russian’s face.) Although no one else noticed, Canada knew that the taller nation might be harbouring some feelings for the blonde haired blue eyed superpower. 

 

“Cela pourrait être plus facile que je pensais” (This could be easier than I thought) Canada murmured to himself, little did he know that a specific French-speaking nation was still listening. 

 

“Matthieu, what might be easier?”

 

“Nothing” Canada lied

 

“oh really” France stated picking something off the shoulder of Matthew’s jacket, Canada turned around at what seemed to be the speed of light, staring into the bloodied sunflower petal in Francis’ hand. 

 

“I know this isn’t yours considering Amérique ran out of here coughing and gagging but ten minutes ago. I know our Russian friend here adores sunflowers, and that happens to be the type of bloodstained petal I currently have in my possession.” 

 

“I-” He was cut off by Germany’s yell of the meeting’s start. 

 

“We’ll talk after” and with that, the Frenchman disappeared to his seat. 

 

\----------Line Break-------

 

After the meeting America was encountered by a Canadian voice saying “We need to talk to Francis” 

 

“What do you mean” Just then a few nations (Mainly European countries) decided it would be a good time to pass by and have a chat just on the other side of the half wall the North American brothers were beside.

 

“Sunflowers” was all Mattie said before walking outside to the outside staircase where they were meeting Francis. Trying to pass the time Matthew started planning how he could get Alfred and Ivan to confess. *snap* *snap* *snap*

 

“Mattie” He broke out of his trance to come face to face with both America and France. 

 

“Hey, sorry guys. Alfred, I assume Francis already explained how he found out?” 

 

“Yeah dude, sorry about the blood on your jacket.” He waved it off and the trio started walking down the sidewalks of D.C. since America hosted the world meeting this time. France decided to break the silence

 

“I assume it’s because of our Russian friend you have this flower problem, how long has this been going on?”

 

“It started during the Cold war.” A Pause 

 

“Forty years” 

 

A gasp of “Mon dieu” came from the frenchman while there was a not so quiet 

 

“Mein Gott” from the brush to their right as a red-violet eyed Prussian popped out of them “Forty years? Really? How could you- I, only lasted five, It was driving me Insane, How have you survived forty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, not even I saw that coming, I don’t know why I wrote that.  
> Send help.  
> Who should I pair Prussia with, help meh.


	3. A/N

Hey Guys! I wanted to talk about my upload schedule

It'll probably be once a week

Mainly just because the first couple chapters were very much a stream of consciousness

I'm still working on it

I might try to upload every Saturday?

I don't really know yet.

Sorry for this pointless Author's Note

Thought some people might want to know..

 

Also

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 58 Hits and 8 Kudos!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Woah, how am I gonna work this in.  
> The major ship is still RusAme, but there will now be background PruCan because I wrote the last chapter at two in the morning.  
> Thanks Lilli for commenting!  
> *clap* let's get on with it)

“Prussia, dude, you-” America was cut off by the quieter of the north american brothers 

 

“Yeah, he did, it took him five years before he confessed. He thought I would reject him. How very wrong he was.” 

 

“The Awesome Me is never wrong” there was a slight laugh from the bright purple-eyed nation as he continued, “We were talking about you Alfred, don’t try to change the subject anymore.” After a pause, the bright-eyed American started talking again, “Like I had said, it started during  the cold war, I don’t understand why I decided then would be the time to fall in love with my enemy at the time, but it just happened.

 

“My lungs started slowly filling with flowers” a nervous laugh 

 

“However, us nations can’t die like that, suffocation. The death itself is kind of ironic, yeah? Death by Love.” There was a gap of silence and the cough cut through it like a knife cuts through butter. They continued down the road, towards the small cafe Canada had chosen, America lagging slightly behind and leaving Sunflower petals in his wake.

 

\-----Line Break-----

 

Canada was sitting alone at the cafe table (France and Prussia had left a while back and America was in the bathroom) when he heard a voice with a framilliar accent ring out, “You wanted to talk to me, Da?”

 

“Yes, Russia, sit, something tells me America will be a while” The Canadian replied. 

 

“How do you know? I’ve been here for a few minutes already and haven’t seen him.”

 

“I just… know”

 

“If you say so, anyway, Matvey what is it you wanted to talk to me about? It must be important, Da?” 

 

“It’s about Alfred, Ivan, he’s… sick” 

 

“Sick? What happened? Is it his country?” Ivan was asking questions in a seemingly calm tone but the Canadian could tell he was slightly panicked, so he quickly replied, 

 

“No, nothing like that, nothing that could hurt his country enough to cause him to die. He… He.. has Hanahaki, Ivan.”

 

“He... For who?” Canada could sense a bit of disappointment in his voice, as if he thought Alfred was in love with someone else. 

 

“I can’t tell you that, but you need to be there for him, Okay? We all do.” With that sentence the Russian stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. Canada sighed and started walking behind him, when we got to the bathroom, Russia walked in and while the door was open, there were a few loud coughs and choking noises followed by an 

 

“America?” He decided not to go in, and while standing by the door and picking up blood soaked petals that were supposed to be sun yellow, Canada realised he had become his brother’s matchmaker. Matthew then heard a (completely out of character) weak “go away” from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Why must writer's block hate me so)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I diDN’t mIsS a daY  
> I also did the translations with google translate DoNT KiLl mE)

When Russia walked into the bathroom to be confronted by several red petals and a bomber jacket-clad America hunched over the toilet seemingly coughing up a piece of lung, (he probably was) Russia would never admit it, but he was a “small bit” worried. 

 

A weak “Go away” was the only sound that rang through the room at that moment. America coughed once more and got up, Nantucket bobbing forward slightly as he moved. (WHy WouLD yOU WriTE ThAt?(Bonus points if you get the reference. Sincerely,  me le author)

 

“Why haven’t you gotten it removed?” Ivan finally broke the silence. Alfred knew exactly what he was talking about when he returned 

 

“How would you feel if you lost your memories with the one you love?” That was a question that didn’t need answering. Russia finally decided to ask the question he had been wondering since he walked in. 

 

“Who is it? It's probably someone from my sibling group, considering what flowers they are.” Soon after he had made that statement he bent down and picked up a few petals. Alfred, who was now by the sink was looking at his reflection in the mirror

 

“It doesn't matter, I've had it for long enough,” then, in a hushed tone that Ivan couldn't hear he continued, “It’s not like you would like me back anyway.” 

 

“America-” The Russian started, only to be cut off by Alfred 

 

“Do you even really care? Or did Matthew put you up to this?” 

 

“да {yes}, of course I care. Matvey told me about it, but I made the decision to find you on my own.” 

 

“Dude, Why? So you could start a “Become one with mother Russia skit,” c’mon.” 

 

“No… although that would be a plus.” there was a deep pause, as if Ivan was thinking. Said pause was soon shattered by Alfred banging his head against the mirror” Ivan want to take a stem toward him. 

 

“Don’t, please, I don't need to be treated with pity. I’m a nation, a superpower, the hero…” Although that last sentence sounded like something America might say, It sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he didn’t need help. He started toward the bathroom door, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist, pulling him back.

 

“я тоже тебя люблю {I love you too}”

 

“Y-you...you” (you can pry multilingual Alfred FroM My CoLd DEaD HANDS) He couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence he just started, shocked by how the pain, that had been clawing at his chest for decades, was disappearing. His love was requited. Truthfully. THere was a very un-hero like squeak that rang through the bathroom when the american was pulled into a kiss by the taller of the two. (I’m trying to write this in class and I’m smiling like an idiot. I can keep a straight face against anything, but freaking fluff is my downfall) 

\---Le Smol time skip---

They soon emerged from the bathroom, Alfred following behind Ivan, hair mussed and lips tinted slightly red. The petals had long since stopped, although they were soon followed by a “become one with mother Russia,” which was politely declined. Alfred felt as if he could truly breathe for the first time in what felt like centuries. Being able to breath without the constant scratching and tearing inside his lungs and throat, without that constant reminder that he wasn’t loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might only have one chapter left


	6. Hey guys!!!

 

Hey Guys!!!

I really want to thank you all for the kudos and support I've gotten on this story, and I wanted to tell you all that I am currently rewriting it. (Because this one's trash)


End file.
